


Foreplay

by Amymone



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymone/pseuds/Amymone
Summary: Beating the crap out of random guys while using their signature moves at the same time? Come on, of course it was their idea of foreplay.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 35
Kudos: 124





	Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fergumeister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fergumeister/gifts), [LibertinePast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertinePast/gifts).



> Now with [fanart](https://libertinepast.tumblr.com/post/638586997278113792/foreplay) from the lovely LibertinePast Thank you!

It's not like they had rehearsed it or anything. It just came so natural to them. Just one look from Johnny and then Daniel was spinning his whole body around kicking that motherfucker in the head while Johnny swept his leg. And just like that a thirty-four-year-old rift in the universe attached itself back together.

The last asshole is lying on the ground now. Earlier, Johnny pushed LaRusso out of the way and lunged himself at the other two because he knew that idiot so damn well. Always charging in head first like he was invincible. He most definitely wasn't and Johnny somehow had come to a point in his life that he hated seeing LaRusso bruised and battered, even if most of the times he had seen LaRusso in such a state his own hands and legs had done the battering.

LaRusso is just standing there now hovering over the knocked out jerk, his hair a mess, his stupid bomber jacket torn in some places and he's panting hard. He has a smile on his face though. “That was fun, right?” he says clicking the last word in that weird but captivating way of his.

Johnny hasn't been this turned on in his life.

So he grabs LaRusso’s arm and drags him outside at the alley between the two buildings.

“Johnny, what the hell?”

“Shut the fuck up, LaRusso.”

Johnny slams him hard against the bricked wall and doesn't even kiss him or anything. He just drops to his knees in front of him and unbuckles his pants.

LaRusso is trying to push him away, not very convincingly though. Johnny pulls his dick out of his boxers and it’s already completely hard.

“Jesus Christ, Johnny! It’s the middle of the day!” He hisses like he hasn’t thought about it too. Freaking LaRusso always playing it like he’s the saint and Johnny’s the degenerate. Johnny doesn’t mind. He can be an _ace_ degenerate if he wants to.

“Then be quick about it, LaRusso,” he says and swallows him whole. LaRusso lets out a gasping sound and bangs his head back against the wall, closing his eyes.

Johnny grabs his hips to keep him in place and starts bobbing his head up and down on him, trying to move his tongue along LaRusso’s cock as much as it's possible with his mouth full. He stretches his cheeks and tries to take in LaRusso as deep as he can.

LaRusso is making all kinds of small noises, shivering and writhing under Johnny's touch and Johnny feels that, fuck, he could come just like that, deepthroating LaRusso’s cock, his own dick straining against the zipper of his jeans. He’s so hard it actually hurts.

But he has to be quick about it too.

So he pulls himself out of his jeans and looks up at LaRusso. Daniel is watching him now, his eyes glazed over. He keeps his gaze and starts stroking his dick long and hard.

Somehow this is the last straw LaRusso needs cause he grabs the back of Johnny’s head and fucks his face a few times before he shoves Johnny’s mouth deep down his cock, his lips almost touching the skin at the base. He keeps him in place and then he explodes into Johnny’s mouth, hot liquid reaching the deepest parts of Johnny’s throat. Johnny strongly tries to avoid a coughing fit cause gag reflex is for pussies anyway, and gives his own dick a last few deep strokes, imagining someone could have walked in on them at any minute and then he’s coming hard himself, his mind only half registering to guide it away from LaRusso’s four hundred dollar shoes.

LaRusso’s grip on him is still tight and he doesn’t let go until he rides the wave of his orgasm, his dick still pulsating in Johnny’s mouth.

When he’s done he loosens his grip, puts his hand on Johnny's forehead and gently guides him away. LaRusso's dick is still leaking and Johnny drags his tongue across the tip licking him clean but he doesn’t have the time to linger as long as he would have liked cause LaRusso is grabbing his shoulders and pulling him to his feet.

As soon as Johnny is on the same eye level, LaRusso shoves his tongue into Johnny’s mouth, circling it inside, swiping over everything he can. Johnny's own tongue, the inside of his cheeks, the roof of his mouth. He even drags his tongue over Johnny’s teeth.

“Like the way you taste, LaRusso?” he mumbles smiling into his mouth.

“Holy shit, Johnny,” LaRusso exhales breathlessly.

Johnny pulls away from him, that jerk smirk of his attached to his face.

“Let’s go find more guys to beat up.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This was going to go into my longish, serious Lawrusso fic 'Need Never Look Back Again' but then the leaked pictures happened and it's Christmas Eve (writing smutty stuff it's tradition, come on) so I hope you enjoyed it!  
> 2\. For LibertinePast and Fergumeister because they put more images in my head. Thank you!


End file.
